witch_craft_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazane Kagari
is the commander of workshop witches and the chairwoman of the school where Honoka Takamiya is studying.She is the mother of Ayaka Kagari and the best friend of Takamiya's mother. She has great belief in her daughter's strength, despite scolding Ayaka regularly due to her reckless fighting nature. Appearance Kazane has a very eccentric appearance. Her most obvious trait is her hair which is dyed red on the left side and light pink on the right, styled so that her right eye is constantly covered by her hair. She and her daughter don't look a lot alike, the only signs of their relation being having the same green eyes and their height (Kazane being even taller than the statuesque Ayaka). Kazane typically wears business suits and high heels of differing designs, sometimes with a suit jacket. She's rarely without a cigarette nearby. Background Kazane's background is something of a mystery. While she did attend high school with Komachi Takamiya, Chronoire Schwarz VI gives the somewhat contradictory statement of claiming she's known Kazane since the Crusades (which would make both of them hundreds, if not thousands, of years old). Eventually Kazane had her only daughter Ayaka whom she trained in magic from a young age. She became the Chairwoman of Tougetsu Academy upon Ayaka's insistence several years before the series began. Personality Kazane, in sharp contrast to her daughter, is very vocal. She has a very domineering personality, often being the first to criticize and does not tolerate incompetence or annoyance. However, she and her daughter seem to share lethal hair trigger tempers and when angered Kazane is terrifying to behold. In her youth she was much the same, as well as being fiercely protective of Komachi Takamiya, even going so far as to beat up her entire class when seeing how they bullied Komachi. Kazane is a chain smoker, rarely being without a cigarette or pipe. She also loves filling her tea with ridiculous amounts of sugar (another trait she and Ayaka share). During her incapacitation by Weekend she seems to have revealed being an a amateur doll maker, creating a figure in Ayaka's likeness. Chronology Kazane Kagari first appears in meeting with Chronoire Schwarz VI. She later appears when Ayaka and Honoka comes to get the permission to take Honoka as apprentice of Ayaka. She scolds Ayaka for her continious reckless fighting and gives her permission. Powers and Abilities Although being the invincible Ayaka's mother, but Kazane herself is hinted to can't defeat Ayaka. However, her power itself is seems to be almost-invincible. Rather than using her powers, Kazane usually uses her right as the boss of the Tougetsu City's Workshop Witches to summon her subordinates. Kazane also has a familiar named Ofuku (meaning "good luck") which is useful for her both as normal people and as the witch. Relationships Ayaka Kagari Honoka Takamiya Komachi Takamiya As revealed by Komachi, Kazane and her attended the same high school. They first met after Kazane went through a long suspension. Sickened upon seeing Komachi being bullied, Kazane proceeded to beat up her entire class. They become close friends afterward, Komachi even admitting that their relationship turned romantic. Despite breaking up they're still best friends, Komachi affectionately calling her "Kazane-chan" and agreed to arrange a marriage between Honoka and Ayaka. Chronoire Schwarz VI Despite of being enemies, Kazane and Chronoire are old buddies for more than 130 years.Witch Craft Works Chapter 3 Later, Chronoire promoted as the vice-headmistress of Tougetsu Academy. Medusa Quotes Character Art Designs Kazane_body.png|Kazane's anime design. Kazane_face.png|Kazane's anime facial design and Ofuku's designs. References Category:Workshop Witch Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Characters